1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inspection apparatus for viewing both sides of a plurality of coins, such as is accomplished in the field of numismatics and, more particularly, to an improved inspection apparatus which provides for enhanced viewing of both sides of selected coins in successive fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art example of an inspection apparatus for turning and viewing coins is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,757, issued to Callaghan. The device of Callaghan teaches an inspection apparatus having a generally closed and interiorly hollowed rectangular shape. Arranged within a top surface of the box-like enclosure is a magnifying viewing lens and the lens corresponds with a planar and elongate shuttle member which slides in horizontal fashion in directions inwardly and outwardly of the box-like enclosure. A feed tube or chute is engaged with a further top surface of the enclosure and extends downwardly within the box interior so as to terminate proximate to an upper surface location of the shuttle member.
The feed tube successively feeds coins to the shuttle member upon inward and outward translational motion of the member, the coins being transferred to a first location upon which a first selected side is viewed by a user looking through the lens, a second location in which the coin is flipped over and a reverse side is successively viewed through the lens, and a third location in which the coin is ejected through an aperture formed through a bottom surface of the box-like enclosure. Additional features are provided in the Callaghan apparatus such as an interior light for assisting in viewing the coins, the light being connected to a pair of conventional batteries.